godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah (Monster Island Buddies)
|copyrighticon =King Ghidorah Copyright Icon.png |image =MIB - Ghidorah.png |caption =King Ghidorah in Monster Island Buddies |name =King Ghidorah |species =Ghidorah |nicknames =''Son'' (by Keizer Ghidorah) Boy (by Grand Ghidorah) |height =Unspecified |length =Unspecified |weight =Unspecified |forms =Mecha King-Ghidorah Fire Mothra (symbiotic) |controlled = None |relationships =Grand King Ghidorah Keizer Ghidorah Mothra |allies =Monster Island Buddies The Ghidorah Family The L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. Mothra |enemies =Monster Island Buddies Rodan |created =Toho / Monster Island Buddies |portrayed =None |firstappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 1: Rodan Loves Mothra |latestappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 121: Christmas 2010 |suits =GMKGhido (Default) HeiseiGhido (Mecha and Baby) |roars = }}In the fanon Monster Island Buddies, King Ghidorah is one of the Major Antagonists of the show. Character Overview King Ghidorah is portrayed as a macho-headed monster. He is the son of Keizer Ghidorah, and the grandson of Grand King Ghidorah. As a Ghidorah, he was "destined" to conquer and rule the Earth alongside his family. Instead, King Ghidorah had no interest in taking over Earth, and wound up falling in love with Mothra, who was an enemy of his race, the Divine Moths. His relationship with her however was purely for sexual desire, caring little for her actual self when a situation is against him. King Ghidorah also has a bit of a "frenemy" history with Godzilla and his Buddies, as he was friends with them as babies, only for him to kill Jet-Jaguar when Godzilla and Rodan exposed him to having an affair, only to wind up helping Godzilla come back to life, only to go to war with him at the other Buddies. His most intense rivalry however is with Rodan, who also was after Mothra's heart, and the two of them have fought fiercely over her on several occasions. Character History Pre-Series As a baby, King Ghidorah grew up with his father Keizer Ghidorah (then in his premature form, Monster X,) and his grandfather Grand King Ghidorah, where the three of them lived in secrecy planning to conquer the Earth together as their birthright dictated. Although they're goal was to be achieved by working together, all three members had a dysfunctional relationship growing up. Monster X has been known to treat his son decently on occasion, but Grand King Ghidorah was known to be rather abusive, looking down on King Ghidorah's refusal to conquer the Earth and blaming Monster X's poor parenting for his son's choices. King Ghidorah also met Godzilla, Rodan, and Jet Jaguar when they were all babies too. Ghidorah managed to befriend Rodan and Jet, but because of Godzilla being raised to fight and kill other monsters and aliens, their relationship wasn't as stable. Eventually, Grand King Ghidorah left the earth to return home, leaving Monster X to raise King Ghidorah on his own, which lead to a more complicated relationship as they grew up. Sometime later, Ghidorah met Mothra, who's race (The Divine Moths) were the Ghidorah Family's sworn enemies. Rather than fight her though, Ghidorah befriended her and the two started a relationship together, albeit a sexual one as the two would often have sex during their time together. Season 1 During Season 1, King Ghidorah's friendship with the Monster Island Buddies fizzled out and soon turned into an acquaintanceship, most likely due to him focusing on having sex with Mothra. However, Rodan (who was also after Mothra's heart) soon found out of their relationship and and he became begrudged and incredibly jealous, so much so that he had attempted on several occasions to try to break them up so that he could resume his relationship with Mothra, only for Ghidorah (or another outside force) to stop him every time. The Love Triangle Conflict continued for the rest of the Season until Jet-Jaguar (unintentionally) revealed a shocking secret: Ghidorah was having an affair with Hedorah. (Sometime during King Ghidorah's relationship, he met Hedorah and would have sex with her every Thursday, using the excuse that he was "playing poker with his friends" to fool Mothra). After everyone learned of the revelation, Mothra broke up with Ghidorah. Enraged, he blamed the Monster Island Buddies for exposing him and he challenged them to a fight out of Vengeance. As the buddies prepared though, Ghidorah nearly killed Jet Jaguar in an ambush attempt to prove his point, but thankfully the robot was saved just in time (save for his programming, which was set back to default.) Come the day of the challenge, Ghidorah easily took Rodan out of the fight, and nearly killed Godzilla (who was too out of shape to fight properly.) However, once Godzilla went back in time and brought himself from the past to the present to help him, Ghidorah was no match for 2 Godzillas, and both Monster Kings defeated him with their fire breath. However, this was not the end for King Ghidorah... Mecha-King Ghidorah (Seasons 2) Although King Ghidorah was defeated, what was left of his body was soon procured by the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S., a Villains-only gathering of evil monsters with the sole purpose of causing a Space-time Paradox to destroy all of existence. As a fail-safe in case the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. plan was thwarted, Ghidorah's body was rebuilt and modified into a Cyborg weapon under their control, thus becoming Mecha-King Ghidorah. Once the faction had attacked the Monster Island Buddies, Mecha Ghidorah was unleashed to attacking them as well. Eventually, the Cyborg was confronted by Jet Jaguar (who had regained his memories) and the two fought, with Jet Jaguar emerging (temporarily) victorious. Mecha Ghidorah recovered and prepared to resume fighting. However, his cybernetic programming suddenly overrode his control and prepared to detonate a bomb within him that was so strong, it could destroy Monster Island. To protect his friends, Rodan sacrificed himself to stop Mecha-King Ghidorah by colliding with the Cyborg in mid-flight, causing a huge explosion that finally killed Ghidorah. Back to Life and the Truce (Seasons 5 - 6) Throughout Seasons 3 and 4, King Ghidorah remained in limbo, still dead from the explosion. However in the Season 4 finale, he made a last-minute appearance, thanking Godzilla (who had just died as well from a Meltdown,) for saving Mothra. However at the start of Season 5, once Godzilla realized that Monster X had tricked him and was going to attack once more as the transformed Keizer Ghidorah, Godzilla challenged Lord Blundergosh to a game of Beer Pong. Working together with King Ghidorah, Godzilla emerged victorious against Lord Blundergosh and Destoroyah (later revealed to be Xilien in disguise,) and both Monsters were brought back to life by the Monster God. Shortly after his revival, King Ghidorah attempted to hook back up with Mothra once more, and because she had a more important matter to settle with King Ghidorah's family (and because she had found him to be more attractive,) Rodan was forced into breaking up with her, and the two were together once more. Upon re-confronting his father, Ghidorah and Mothra (mostly Mothra) revealed that their important matter was a proposed truce between the two warring factions between the Monster Island Buddies and the Evil Monsters. Despite some initial skepticism, Keizer agreed to the Truce. Peace had been made on Monster Island. During Season 6, the Truce was still in effect and during that time, King Ghidorah and Keizer Ghidorah started to bond. Unaware to King Ghidorah though, Mothra had left the earth to meditate (partial because she still had feelings for Rodan, who was still single after his forced breakup with her.) Despite the truce being in effect though Ghidorah still took pleasure in harassing Rodan for not having a girlfriend even more and rubbing in the sentiment that he was still with Mothra. Eventually, peace didn't last for long on Monster Island as the truce was soon broken by Gorosaurus (after he had been tricked by King Kong,) and King Ghidorah and the others Evil Monsters ambushed the Monster Island Buddies in an all-out War, with Ghidorah singling out Godzilla, feeling as if he had been betrayed. Luckily, Mothra and Battra (who had defected from the Evil Monsters) arrived on the Battlefield and managed to drive away the Evil Monsters, with Mothra once again breaking up with Ghidorah. It was from that point that the Monster Island War had begun... Monster Island War and Death (Season 7 - 8) During Season 7 at the start of the Monster Island War, Grand King Ghidorah (who had returned during Season 6) had appointed King Ghidorah to be his personal general in the war. However, Ghidorah himself remained large absent for the most part, only making small appearances. First was in a surprise attack when Ultraman betrayed the Monster Island Buddies for not having a suitable dental plan, only for the traitor to be killed and Ghidorah to be driven away by Rodan. Second was when the Monster Island Buddies were kidnapped and held for trial by Grand King Ghidorah, whom planned to have them each executed one-by-one. However Godzilla, Minilla, and Anguirus managed to rescue their friends before any of them could be killed. During the final Season, the Monster Island War was still going on. To King Ghidorah's horror though, he had learned that Mothra and Rodan were getting married. Enraged that he has lost Mothra for good, King Ghidorah staged one final assault, intent on sabotaging the wedding and killing the Monster Island Buddies once and for all. However, with only Death Ghidorah and the evil Kiryu Mechagodzilla as his only assistance, he was quickly overpowered, with Mechagodzilla being destroyed by Jet-Jaguar, and Death Ghidorah retreating back to his home planet, having gotten fed up with losing all the time. Outnumbered, King Ghidorah was forced to confess his true feelings: Ghidorah never wanted to fight in the war, he was only being pressured into doing so by his family, whereas in reality, he just wanted to be friends with the Monster Island Buddies. However before he could defect once and for all, Grand King Ghidorah appeared and fatally wounded his grandson out of disgust for his weakness. As he laid dying, King Ghidorah made one last effort to stop the war: He sacrificed his own life and energy by merging with Mothra, transforming her into Fire Mothra. With her newly enhanced powers (with some assistance from Anguirus and Gamera calling upon the "Almighty Hand" to stop Grand King Ghidorah,) Fire Mothra destroyed Grand King Ghidorah, avenging King Ghidorah's sacrifice. Grand King Ghidorah was finally killed, ending the war and declaring the Monster Island Buddies victorious. But their problems were far from over... Additional Notes *King Ghidorah is portrayed by various figures throughout the series: **Normally, he is portrayed by the 6" Bandai Creation GMK King Ghidorah figure. **His Mecha Form is portrayed by the 6" Bandai Toho Kaiju Series Mecha-King Ghidorah figure. **It is currently unknown what figure is used to portray his Baby Version of himself. *Although the Divine Moths (as well as the Monster Island Buddies) are his mortal enemies, King Ghidorah claimed in a Fan-question that his greatest enemy is utensils such as forks (lacking hands, he cannot use them). *King Ghidorah's death in Season 1 (as well as Grand King Ghidorah's in Season 8) are both homages to Audrey II's death from the film, Little Shop of Horrors. *He was #9 in Gojifan93's Top 10 Characters of "Monster Island Buddies" Gallery Mecha-king ghidorah.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah MIB - Ghidorah baby.png|King Ghidorah, as a Baby Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:YouTube Category:Bandai Category:Monster Island Buddies Fanon